<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where There is Smoke... by Vault13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242896">Where There is Smoke...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault13/pseuds/Vault13'>Vault13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Forced, Rape Roleplay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:14:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault13/pseuds/Vault13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There are rumors about Ann but they're just rumors, right? Though, as some say- Where there is smoke, there is fire.<br/>The MetaNav still has plenty of mysteries to it and with the right utilization you might get just what you're looking for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amamiya Ren/Takamaki Ann, Kurusu Akira/Takamaki Ann, Persona 5 Protagonist/Takamaki Ann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Where There is Smoke...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, faux-non con warning. I initially didn't want to tag it as 'rape' but better safe than sorry. It's not genuine force just so no one gets uncomfortable or can avoid it if they're put off by it. Just a quick one-shot (ha). More after the fiction. I went with Joker here mostly because I didn't want to pick a side on the 'Ren vs Akira' name convention so we have the middle-ground of 'Joker'.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Students moved through the halls on auto-pilot the chimes on the PA signaling an end to the morning. There was a faint buzz of conversation but none of it was particularly interesting. Joker stepped into the hall and narrowed his eyes, searching carefully through the faces of peers and both upper- and junior-classmen. There. That hair was unmistakable. Joker intercepted Ann mid-stride and with a quick turn and a push he had her trapped between his arms with his hands planted at either side of her. Ann felt the cool, painted wall behind her quite easily with how thin the fabric of her shirt was. She had been backed into it so suddenly. Joker was looking at her like she had angered him. He looked like he was almost disgusted with her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No games today." Joker said, his eyes staring into Ann's own. She did have such pretty eyes.</p>
<p>Ann raised her brows, looking him over. "I don't play games."</p>
<p>"You play games every time you bounce around and hug me and push your tits into me for selfies. You know exactly what you're doing."</p>
<p>"I'm just being friendly!"</p>
<p>"You're being a cock-tease. You know every guy at school stares at your tits and you have the nerve to bounce around like you don't know they're watching."</p>
<p>"Where is this coming from?"</p>
<p>"My irritation with you. You're a model, Ann, and you act like your body isn't a weapon."</p>
<p>"You of all people? I don't do anything like that! I get to live a normal life, too, you know."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You don't even wear your hoodie anymore and your bras are so thin your nipples stand out across the classroom." Joker accused, his glasses catching the light.</p>
<p>Ann seemed a bit shaken, "Y-you're acting really mean! What happened to you?!"</p>
<p>"You're going to just play dumb? Like you aren't begging for attention?"</p>
<p>"I'm n-"</p>
<p>"Bullshit!"</p>
<p>"You're scaring me!"</p>
<p>"Enough!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Joker's hand seized Ann by her throat and squeezed firmly, restricting the flow of air and blood through her neck. Her eyes widened and she stared at him with shock. Her hands came up quickly, one grasping his wrist, the other pushing at his chest. She squirmed as he stared at her so angrily, her panic clear on her face. The way she strained and moved was enticing in its own right. Her breasts stood out easily in the thin, tight sweater she wore and, much as Joker had claimed, it was almost as if she wasn't wearing a bra. She pulled helplessly at his hand and pushed ineffectually at his chest. She made half of a protesting sound as his hand suddenly grasped her left breast and mauled it roughly into her chest. Her cheeks went red and burned bright, her wide-open eyes relaxed slightly and she sucked down a breath as Joker relented for a moment upon her neck. His hand did not stop and that thin fabric and the bra beneath made it almost as if there were nothing between her bare flesh and his hand at all. Ann puffed out a breath as she felt herself getting light-headed. She let out a weak protest that pitched into a sound that betrayed her. It was a sound of approval.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You just wanted someone to give in to your teasing. You wanted someone to lose control and do this." Joker accused.</p>
<p>Ann shook her head as best she could and her attempt at denial came out as a light squeak.</p>
<p>"You never even wear your jacket, you just keep it tied around your waist. I can see through you, Takamaki."</p>
<p>Ann whined, still pushing at him, grasping his wrist. She moved from pushing him to grabbing his other wrist.</p>
<p>"I wouldn't do this if you weren't begging for it constantly. Your mirror just <em>happened</em> to be in the shot on your last selfie showing you weren't wearing panties? I'd actually have believed it was an accident if you hadn't been acting like a starved slut lately." Joker informed her, loosening his grip on her neck a bit further.</p>
<p>"I- How was I- It was just a picture! I didn't know!" she protested, breathing heavily.</p>
<p>Joker rolled his eyes, "One you only sent to me. Not to Makoto, not to Shiho, not to Ryuuji-"</p>
<p>"I just thought I looked cute!"</p>
<p>"You did! That's the problem, you have been acting this way and begging for attention."</p>
<p>"I- That's not true. Maybe I just wanted you to see how I looked with my hair down."</p>
<p>"Or maybe you wanted to show me your ass and thighs in the mirror so you could pretend it was an accident."</p>
<p>"That's not- I-"</p>
<p>"You wanted this. You wanted me to grab you and hold you down and-"</p>
<p>"No!"</p>
<p>"You wanted me to throw myself at you, you didn't want to come off like a slut- you couldn't be a slut if I was the one who started it. So instead of just telling me what you wanted you kept teasing."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ann inhaled sharply as the hand left her breast. Her face was turning red not just from the flushing of skin but the grip on her neck. Those bright exotic eyes were half-lidded as she caught up on some of her breathing. Joker sent his hand down and roughly pawed her cunt with his hand. Her leggings, her panties, it was like his hand had circumvented the fabric entirely. Her spine arched in utter sinful delight as Joker dug the heel of his palm against her clit, as his fingers traced the lips of her. Her body reacted so easily to him. Her hand trailed up his arm to his shoulder and she curled her fingers in his uniform. Once more the grip at her neck tightened and she shuddered and whined. She desperately squirmed against the pressure of his palm, her thighs pressing tightly together. Not a single student or faculty member looked their way. Maybe he wasn't so far off the mark when he mentioned the way she had been acting, perhaps she deserved this and they were just letting it happen? She caught Joker's eyes and felt a pang of fear with what they told her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're already soaking through your panties and your leggings. You're getting off on this, on being forced into this. In front of everyone, too. You can say whatever you want, but your body can't lie to me." Joker growled at her.</p>
<p>His words hit her like the figurative hammer nailing her down- but it felt almost real. "I just-"</p>
<p>"You just what?"</p>
<p>"I-I just wanted you to..."</p>
<p>"Wanted me to call you out?"</p>
<p>"To rape me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Joker shivered, a grin crossing his face. Suddenly her crushed her lips with his own and she whimpered into his mouth. He could taste cherries on her lips, he could feel her body bucking into his hand. He could smell the scent of her. This was what he wanted. The kiss broke and Ann moaned weakly as Joker released her neck. The world felt like it was spinning as he grabbed her by the arm and shoved her through the open door to the classroom. She cried out in pain as the hand behind her pushed her right to the teacher's deck and slammed her hips against the edge of it. She fell forward and caught herself with her hands but quickly cried out as her left ponytail was sharply jerked. Her head twisted to lessen the pain and she looked over her shoulder at Joker as he pressed his hips against her backside. Her toes curled in her sneakers and her hands curled into fists as she stared into his eyes. She could feel his excitement grinding into her thigh through the jacket hanging off of her waist and her skirt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Joker almost glared at her, "You wanted this but couldn't just ask."</p>
<p>"Y-Yes..." she said meekly as her body pushed back against him.</p>
<p>"You're a fucking tease."</p>
<p>"I am."</p>
<p>"You can't just say you want something."</p>
<p>"No, I can't."</p>
<p>"You deserve this."</p>
<p>"I deserve this."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Joker wasted no time in grabbing her jacket and nearly tearing it off of her, it took a second or two but he threw it aside to reveal her skirt and then hiked it up over the firm curve of her ass. He hadn't been lying, the red of her leggings was stained darker between her thighs. It was easy to tear the fabric as Joker jerked the leggings down over her plump ass and down just enough to expose her entirely, her red satin thong utterly clinging to her sex and soaked through. Those, those he tore off of her like tissue paper. Ann whimpered as she stared at him and then nearly shrieked as his hand clapped harshly against her dewy sex. He ground his palm against her, sent his fingers brushing her clit and into the bit of hair she kept neatly trimmed above her cunt. Ann shuddered and a moan tore its way from her throat, her spine arching as her body pressed back against his touch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then, suddenly, it was gone. Ann's eyes regarded him as if he were a monster up until the hand snuck around her gaze and clamped over her mouth. Ann squeaked in surprise and wadded, soaked fabric of her panties went right into her mouth as Joker's nectar-stained hand forced them in. She had no option but to taste herself, her own body's response to him. It filled her mouth and absorbed the moan she released against his hand. She dropped to support herself on one forearm and reached back behind her, fumbling for his slacks. Joker slapped her hand away and, instead, unzipped his slacks himself. She caught sight of him for just a moment but seeing how utterly swollen he was made her muscles twitch in her thighs and beyond.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He couldn't hold himself back any longer, he had done the impossible by even managing to wait this long. He guided the tip of his prick to those swollen, puffy lips. They begged for attention, they directed him right where they wanted him. Ann sucked down a breath loudly through her nose as her eyes shot open and she felt Joker bury himself in an instant. Her hand slapped the desk and her body shook the sting flared in her. She was ready for him but not like that, not so suddenly. She hadn't had the slightest bit of chance to open up for him gradually. He had instead forced her body to accommodate him and the sharp discomfort shifted into pleasure. The breath that had been taken exhaled as a shuddering moan, her hand reaching behind her curling into a small fist as she felt herself adjusting- <em>stretching</em> for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You deserved that." Joker whispered.</p>
<p>Ann nodded slowly, letting out a muffled agreement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Joker's hips drew back sharply, and he nearly pulled from her depths entirely but he sank into her just as fast as he had originally and Ann's legs bent as she kicked at the floor. From his point of view it must have still stung her, she must have still enjoyed it with the look in her eyes. Joker shoved his hips against her succulent ass and bent over her, reaching below her stomach. He nearly tore the thin shirt as he exposed her abdomen and then her ribs and then the paltry fabric of her bra. That was quickly jerked upward as well to let each breast fall free with a heavy bounce. His hand went right to her left breast and he groped at it ruthlessly. His fingers dug in hard enough to cause her to squirm and he felt her nipple dig against his palm. It only took a few moments of groping her breast before her head began to shift forward and hang low. Her hips pushed back against him, her cunt clamped tightly around him and she squirmed. The hand she had been supporting herself with moved to grasp the one molesting her breast and she lowered herself onto the cold surface of the desk, her other breast pressing into it. Ann's head rose and she whimpered, looking back at him. Finally, he released her mouth and took the hand to her neglected breast and within a moment he had both of them in his hands, pawing at them roughly. Ann cried out, her hands moving to the desk to elevate herself to let Joker's hands moved freely. Her body must have been hungry for him with how she pressed her sizable tits into his hands and then shoved her firm ass back against him. He exhaled heavily and returned the push, it was a shallow movement but deep within her and he could feel muscles fluttering around his cock as she once more shoved back into him, giving a needy sound, her panties spilling from her mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You seem like you're enjoying this." Joker said as he drew back genuinely.</p>
<p>She whined at the action, "I... No... I hate it."</p>
<p>Joker shoved himself into her and groaned, "You are a pathetic liar."</p>
<p>"I don't like it at all..." she protested on smallest possibly amount of ground to stand upon.</p>
<p>"That's not the sound of you liking this?"</p>
<p>"Never... Why would I like you forcing me to-"</p>
<p>He bucked his hips sharply and the sound from her was nowhere near protest, "Admit it. You're a tease and you're getting exactly what you wanted."</p>
<p>"I- I deserve it! I'm a cocktease and I deserve to have you hold me down and fuck me even if I don't like it!" Ann cried.</p>
<p>Joker grinned to himself and dipped back slightly to ease back in slowly. She felt so good. "You're just looking for an excuse to be a whore."</p>
<p>"No!" Ann whimpered, entirely unconvincing.</p>
<p>"Admit it and I'll fuck you like you need. Unless you still want to pretend."</p>
<p>"I- Nn! P-please, I d-don't want it but I-"</p>
<p>"You're lying."</p>
<p>"I need it!"</p>
<p>"Why? Say it."</p>
<p>"I need... I need that cock because I'm a tease. Because I deserve to be punished for teasing you so much!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Joker drew back and buried himself again and her jaw dropped, she couldn't breathe for several moments as she felt him genuinely starting to fuck her. Felt his cock delving into her again and again. She could not help but push back, to meet him and feel his hips meet her ass roughly before driving her hips back down to the desk. She gasped as his pace picked up and fought her squirming hips to organize her attempts to push back against him. Each time she felt him hilt inside of her there was a low whimper. Joker could feel how she gripped him, it was an indescribably ecstasy to feel her clutching at him even as he fucked her, as he pawed at her ripe tits. She deserved this, she admitted it, she wanted him to do this to her. It was all her fault.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's all my fault!" Ann cried out, feeling her abdomen tensing up, "I deserve to be fucked like a- a-"</p>
<p>"Whore." Joker answered her, beginning to put more force into his movements, sending jolts of force rippling up faintly through her ass and more prominently in her tits.</p>
<p>"Yesss, yes, f-fucking pound me like a whore! I'm your whore!" Ann moaned out in varying pitches amidst those thrusts.</p>
<p>"I can feel you tighten up every time you say that." Joker hissed.</p>
<p>Ann's face was flushed entirely and she raised her head to look back at him, to find his eyes. "I'm a whore... That's why... Isn't it?"</p>
<p>Joker's pace faltered as the pleasure of her tightening up again struck him so sweetly. He shuddered and slowed a moment. "Y-Yeah, because you're a whore."</p>
<p>Ann gave a pleased whimper and bit into her lip. She looked at Joker for several seconds while he began to move again.</p>
<p>Joker's face twisted with pleasure as her pussy clung to him, as her nectar spilled to the floor between her legs and coated his cock entirely, "At least you're tight."</p>
<p>Ann giggled, a fractured noise. Her eyes shut and she spoke in a smokey, calm voice, "I'm a tight little whore, yes."</p>
<p>Joker throbbed and ached within her, he knew he was nearing the horizon, a peak. "Yes you fucking are."</p>
<p>"Your little whore. Your cock teasing whore who deserves to be punished. Who needs you to force your cock inside her regardless of what she wants!" that low tone cooed.</p>
<p>Joker could not help but be drawn to that husky tone, it was sexy. "I'm going to come in you, Ann."</p>
<p>A throaty cackle, "Yes, fill me. Pump your load right into my pussy. Don't pull out until every drop of you is blasted inside of me!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a hard thing to say no to. Joker let go of Ann's breasts and instead grabbed her by the hips. He gripped them tightly and she unleashed a sound of delicious approval. He was so close now, the call of pleasure was fueling his body. The promise of climax, the base need to come inside that delicious cunt, surged through him and spiked his blood with adrenaline. It made it all too easy to shift into a faster pace, picking up speed and colliding with more and more force. It was as if his body thought he could somehow get further within her. Sweat was breaking on his brow as her took his pleasure from Ann's more-than-inviting body and she let out rapturous little sounds from deep in her chest. His eyes shut and he focused on his need, he found his pace and kept it steady, he buried himself within her time after time. His jaw clenched, he growled through his teeth and he could feel her still clutching him and her hips moving in lurid fashion as if knowing just what to do to drive him to climax.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Come in me." Ann said with an eerie calm. "Come inside me..."</p>
<p>Joker felt his nerves light up with those words, skin turning to gooseflesh. "I'm going to- I'm going-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then he was silent, he hit the edge and crossed over into climax and the world melted away. Deep within Ann he twitched and he felt the load surged up from the root of his cock and erupt within her. Just as quickly there was another to follow. Something basic in him, some instinct wired in at the most simple part of his brain was delighting as he felt the thick knots of spunk erupting in what he knew was Ann's pussy. That he was all but painting the entry to her womb with his seed. It didn't just feel good, it felt RIGHT. This was how it was supposed to go, it told him, this is where it belonged. He groaned as he continued to drive into her, as he pulled her into him roughly and did all in his power to go faster and harder. Thick ropes of his seed were loosed within her and Ann's body shuddered and spasmed. Her hips moved sharply as her thighs trembled and Joker continued to fill her. She howled with pleasure and gripped the edges of the desk with white-knuckle strength. She crashed back against every thrust she could and let her head hang just a bit over the desk itself. Joker kept going even after he felt the twitching bring nothing forth, it was only when he began to feel the sharp tinge of over-stimulation hit him that he slowed to a near immediate halt. He shuddered as he slowly sank into her and came to a rest, his refractory making him all too sensitive to every sensation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes... I'm your cumslut. I'm a whore. I am just a tease who is begging to be punished. I need you but I just can't say it outright..." Ann continued in that husky tone. "Now I'm full of your cum and I'm so happy..."</p>
<p>Joker panted as he allowed himself to lay atop her and he tucked his face against her shoulder. "Yeah..."</p>
<p>"I only want what you want, I need everything you have to give. I know just how hard it is for you not to think of filthy things when I'm pushing myself against you for those selfies."</p>
<p>Joker sighed, slowly raising his head. "Mmhm."</p>
<p>"You could do this to me any time, anywhere and I would love it. I'm so happy you got the message..."</p>
<p>Joker slowly began to draw back as he pushed himself upright. He gave a quiet huff as he went about tucking his cock away and zipping up his slacks. "It always feels incredible."</p>
<p>Ann chuckled deeply and turned over on the desk, pulling her knees up to her chest and exposing her cunt to him as his seed seeped from her, "I love the way it feels, having your cum filling me up..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Joker stepped back and wiped perspiration from his brow on the back of his hand, he panted quietly as Ann continued to pose for him on the desk, continued to praise him. He took a moment to just watch and calm down, her voice echoing in his ears. Those pretty blue eyes of hers had long-since given way to that distinct yellow glow. Her voice continued to distort as she moved, she watched him as he stepped out of the classroom and withdrew his phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>"Ending navigation..."</strong>
</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Ping!</em>
</p>
<p>Takamaki: Joker?</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm here.</em>
</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Takamaki: What are you doing right now?</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm on my way home.</em>
</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Takamaki: Did you send this?</p>
<p>
  <em>Send what?</em>
</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Takamaki: This video.</p>
<p>
  <em>Video? I haven't sent anything to anyone, Takamaki-san.</em>
</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Takamaki: I guess it was an unknown number but...</p>
<p>
  <em>Is someone bothering you?</em>
</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Takamaki: Not really. Do you want to come by my place tonight? Just us?</p>
<p>
  <em>I don't have any plans. Are you sure nothing is wrong?</em>
</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Takamaki: No but don't you think I 'deserve to be punished'?</p>
<p>
  <em>what</em>
</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Takamaki: I'm just asking for it, right?</p>
<p>
  <em>What the hell are you talking about</em>
</p>
<p>....</p>
<p>Takamaki: Bring me something sweet.</p>
<p>
  <em>Okay...</em>
</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Takamaki: We could have played out your little fantasy already if you just asked me. The <em>real</em> me.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This actually was written 'for' someone. It was inspired by someone and I sort of just wrote it up for them to enjoy. Just an exercise in tempered debauchery, I actually didn't go full-bore on this one just because it felt like it's such a departure from what people have seen from me here. Consider it a step toward what I can do but I didn't just want fans of the romantic-leaning stuff I've done to drop off a cliff into this (which, hey, it's not necessarily that bad but it's definitely a little different). I suppose you can fill in the bits where you think it would have gone further as a fun exercise. All in all, it leads to what surely will be some 'real' fantasies being realized. Let's just hope he buys a big enough cake to please her. I don't even pretend that this is a clever or original concept and any kind of 'twist' is kind of lost from me being responsible with tags but hopefully it was fun. As always, thanks for reading.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>